Harry Potter dans la griffe du corbeau
by Barbarajo
Summary: Lorsqu'un Harry Potter plus studieux entra dans Gringotts avec Hagrid, les Gobelins parvinrent à lui parler en privé - Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais vu venir. Une histoire de Harry à Serdaigle. Avertissement: abus d'enfants, dénigrement des personnages et société de sang pur.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous je viens ici pour ma première traduction, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. J'ai reçu l'accord de son auteur ( BakenandEggs) pour la traduire.

Disclaimer : Si vous reconnaissez quelque chose, c'est à JKR. Sans ça, c'est à moi. Aucun bénéfice n'est réalisé sur la fiction.

Chapitre 1 : prologue

Hagrid et Harry se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

_"Bonjour," _dit Hagrid à un gobelin seul_."Nous sommes venus chercher de l'argent dans le coffre-fort de M. Harry Potter."_

_"Vous avez sa clé, Monsieur?"_

_"Je l'ai quelque part", _dit Hagrid, et il commença à vider ses poches sur le comptoir, éparpillant une poignée de biscuits moisis pour chien sur le livre de compte du gobelin. Le gobelin plissa le nez. Harry regarda le gobelin à leur droite pesant un tas de rubis gros comme des charbons ardents.

_"Je l'ai ! ", _dit enfin Hagrid, tenant une petite clé en or.

Le gobelin l'examina attentivement.

_"Cela semble être en ordre_ . _Bien que vous compreniez bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas accompagner M. Potter à son coffre-fort."_

Hagrid se redressa. _"Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'accompagner."_

Le gobelin n'a pas semblé être impressionné. _"Sauf si vous êtes le tuteur de M. Potter, vous devrez attendre ici. La politique de Gringotts."_

"_Ah, bien, euh , j'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore," _dit Hagrid d'une manière importante, surmontant apparemment sa confusion_."Il s'agit de vous savez quoi dans le coffre-fort sept cent treize."_

Le gobelin lut la lettre attentivement._"Très bien," _dit-il, en le rendant à Hagrid_, "Je vais vous faire descendre au coffre sept cent treize . Griphook!"_

Hagrid regarda le gobelin qui avait commencé à se diriger vers eux. _"Est-ce que sa va Harry?"_

"_Baknog escortera M. Potter. Il aura besoin de sa clé."_ Le gobelin a annoncé. _"Baknog!"_

Harry accepta la clé de Hagrid puis regarda son grand guide suivre le gobelin nommé Griphook par l'une des portes. Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui, il y avait tellement de gens étranges.

"_Ah, Baknog."_ Le gobelin derrière le bureau accueillit encore un autre gobelin. "_C'est M. Potter."_

Le gobelin nouvellement arrivé regarda Harry. "_Je suppose que M. Potter a sa clé?_"

"_Euh, ouais_." Répondit Harry en la montrant au gobelin.

"_Suivez moi_." Baknog lui ordonna et commença à marcher vers l'une des portes.

Harry suivit le gobelin par une porte différente de celle que Hagrid avait traversée et se retrouva dans un couloir.

"_Par ici, M. Potter_." Baknog lui rappela en traversant le couloir.

Baknog le conduisit dans un petit bureau et s'installa derrière celui ci.

Harry regarda autour de lui avec étonnement, tout était si petit.

"_Asseyez-vous_." Baknog a commandé.

Harry se précipita pour s'asseoir dans la seule chaise de taille humaine dans la pièce, directement devant le bureau de Baknog.

"_Alors_", commença Baknog. "_Vous êtes Mr. Potter, fils et héritier de Lord et Lady James et Lily Potter?"_

"_Euh, ouais?_" Harry plissa le visage de confusion. "_Au moins, ma mère et mon père étaient Lily et James Potter."_

_"Vous l'aurez compris, nous devons faire des tests."_ Baknog a expliqué. _"Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas être trop prudents."_

Harry haussa les épaules, sa confusion ne faisait que grandir.

"_Bien_." Baknog sortit une montre de poche. "_Combien de temps avez-vous ce matin?"_

"_Euh, eh bien, je ne sais pas. Hagrid, euh ..."_

"_Et qui est Hagrid?"_

"_Hagrid est, euh, la personne qui m'a amené ici_." Lui dit Harry. "_Il a dit qu'il travaillait à Poudlard?"_

Baknog fronça les sourcils. "_Vous n'êtes pas ici avec votre tuteur?_"

"_Non_." Harry secoua la tête. "_Je ne pense pas que Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia aiment vraiment la magie. Ils ne m'ont même pas dit que j'étais un sorcier. Je ne l'ai découvert que ce matin, Hagrid me la dit."_

"_Je vous demande pardon._" Baknog le fixa. "_Qui sont exactement oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia?"_

"_Mes gardiens._" Répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les sourcils de Baknog s'étaient creusés "_Et dois-je comprendre qu'ils sont moldus?"_

"_Oui_?" Harry n'était toujours pas tout à fait clair sur ce que cela voulait dire. "_Au moins, c'est comme ça que Hagrid les a appelés."_

Harry regarda curieusement Baknog commencer à parcourir les papiers avec frénésie et à marmonner dans un langage dur et étrange.

Après quelques minutes, Baknog leva les yeux et regarda Harry intensément.

"_Que savez-vous de vos parents, M. Potter?"_

"_Euh_," Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par la question soudaine. "_Leurs noms étaient Lily et James Potter, ils étaient des sorciers… même si je suppose que maman était probablement une sorcière._" Harry leva les yeux et vit que Baknog attendait évidemment plus d'informations. "_Euh, ils sont allés à Poudlard, ils ont été tués par Voldemort, euh, je veux dire Vous-Savez-Qui."_

Baknog eut un petit rire sombre. "_Pas besoin de faire attention à votre langue pour moi, M. Potter. Que savez-vous de plus sur vos parents?"_

Harry chercha dans son cerveau pour plus d'informations. "_Euh, ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture?"_

Baknog le regarda longtemps, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. "_Je vois."_

Harry ne l'a pas fait.

Baknog rassembla tous les papiers sur son bureau et se leva. _"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Gringotts exactement, M. Potter?"_

"_Hagrid a dit que mes parents m'ont laissé de l'argent, euh."_ Répondit Harry nerveusement. "_Il a dit que je pourrais l'utiliser pour obtenir des fournitures pour Poudlard."_

Baknog gronda et recommença à marmonner dans son étrange langage. Harry se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

"_Suivez-moi, M. Potter_." Baknog sortit de derrière son bureau et conduisit Harry par la porte, dans le couloir, par une porte différente, puis dans un étroit passage en pierre.

Baknog siffla et Harry regarda avec étonnement alors qu'un petit chariot se dirigeait vers eux. Une fois que le chariot s'était arrêté devant eux, ils sont montés et le chariot a recommencé à bouger.

C'était génial! C'était vraiment loin de tout ce que Harry avait imaginé. La charrette allait de plus en plus loin dans les grottes et finit par s'arrêter près d'une petite porte dans le mur.

"_Woah_!" Harry savait qu'il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. "_C'était génial!_"

Baknog sortit du chariot et tendit la main. "_Vous avez votre clé?_"

"_Euh, oui_" Harry sortit la clé de sa poche et la plaça ensuite dans la main de Baknog.

Baknog déverrouilla la porte. Une grande quantité de fumée verte s'échappait, et quand elle disparut, Harry eut le souffle coupé. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des tas de pièces d'or, de colonnes d'argent, et des tas de petites pièces en bronze.

_"Est-ce que ..."_ Harry s'arrêta, sûrement pas. "_Est-ce que tout est à moi?"_

"_Oui_." Baknog avait l'air impatient.

Harry regarda les piles de pièces de monnaie sous le choc. "_Quels sont ceux d'argent et d'or?"_

Baknog fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "_Les dorés sont des galions; les argentés sont des faucilles. Il y a dix-sept faucilles pour un galion et vingt-neuf pièces en bronze pour une faucille. Un galion vaut quatre livre et quatre vingt dix sept pence". _

"_Mais cela signifie qu'il doit y avoir des centaines de livres ici. Des milliers même!"_ Harry regarda Baknog. "_Savez-vous combien il y a ici?_"

"_Il y a environ cent cinquante sept mille neuf cent quarante Gallions dans cette voûte_." Baknog répondit, et visiblement, la confusion de Harry fut ajoutée. "_L'équivalent approximatif de sept cent quatre vingt quatre mille neuf cent soixante cinq livres, M. Potter."_

Harry se sentait faible. "_Quoi? Alors mes parents étaient riches?_"

"_Oui_." Baknog répondit brièvement. _"Est-ce que vous allez prendre de l'argent avec vous?"_

"_Oui, oui_." Harry regarda les piles d'argent. "_Combien pensez-vous qu'il me faudra?"_

"_Avez-vous un sac?_" Baknog a demandé vivement.

"_Non_." Harry n'avait même pas envisagé d'avoir besoin d'un sac. "_Euh, peut-être que je pourrais juste mettre l'argent dans mes poches?"_

Baknog se moqua de lui. "_Je ne pense pas, M. Potter. Ici."_

Harry regarda le sac que Baknog avait fait apparaître seulement en claquant des doigts. "_Woah. Vais-je apprendre à faire ça?_"

"_Peu probable_." Baknog passa le sac à Harry. "_Les sorciers ne sont pas aussi compétents en magie sans baguette que les gobelins."_

"_Oh_." Harry classa cela pour examen plus tard. "_Alors de combien pensez-vous que j'aurai besoin?"_

"_Vingt pièces devraient suffire." _Baknog a répondu.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à mettre les vingts pièces dans le sac que Baknog lui avait donné et une fois qu'il eut fini, il fixa le sac avec émerveillement.

"_Il est si léger!_" Il s'est excalmé.

"_Un charme d'allègement._ " Baknog grogna en fermant la porte du coffre derrière eux. _"Ils vous l'enseigneront dans quelques années_."

"_Cool_." Harry sourit à la vue de son sac et remonta dans le chariot.

"_Je vous ramène à M. Hagrid maintenant, M. Potter_." annonça Baknog quand la charrette commença à reculer. "_Mais il est impératif que vous retourniez à Gringotts avant de partir pour Poudlard."_

Harry regarda le gobelin avec confusion. "_Hein_?"

"_Il y a des choses dont je dois discuter avec vous._" Baknog lui a dit.

"_A propos de mes parents?_" Demanda Harry avec intérêt.

"_Entre autres_." Baknog confirmé. _"Et c'est privé. Ne le dites pas à M. Hagrid."_

Harry regarda le gobelin avec suspicion. "_Pourquoi pas? Hagrid est mon ami."_

Baknog sembla soupirer. "_Parce que c'est l'affaire de Gringotts._" Il a finalement répondu.

"_Ah d'accord."_ Harry haussa les épaules et le silence s'installa.

Après quelques minutes, Baknog s'éclaircit la gorge. "_Est-ce que vous lisez, M. Potter?"_

"_Euh, ouais_?" Harry pensa que peut-être il l'avait fait, pas qu'il avait beaucoup lu. Les Dursley n'aimaient pas ça quand il restait assis à ne rien faire.

"_J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de questions_." Baknog a commenté. "_Je pourrais vous donner une liste de livres que vous pourriez trouver informatifs."_

Harry sourit avec gratitude alors que le chariot s'arrêtait près d'un passage en pierre. "_Ce serait génial!"_

Baknog sortit du chariot et conduisit Harry dans le passage et le ramena à son bureau. Harry se rassit dans son fauteuil et observa le gobelin assis derrière son bureau qui commença à gratter du papier avec une plume. Après quelques minutes, Baknog se leva et tendit le morceau de papier à Harry.

"_Je pense que vous trouverez ces livres plus instructifs._"

Harry lui sourit et fourra le papier dans sa poche. "_C'est génial! Merci!_"

"_De rien_." Baknog inclina sa tête royalement puis ramena Harry dans le couloir. Quand ils atteignirent le bout du couloir, Baknog garda la porte ouverte pour permettre à Harry de traverser.

"_N'oubliez pas, M. Potter,_" entonna-t-il. "_Vous devez nous rendre visite à nouveau_."

"_Oui, monsieur. Merci pour toute votre aide._" Harry sourit au gobelin puis courut vers Hagrid, l'air inquiet. "_Hagrid_!"

"_Tu es là!_" Hagrid soupira de soulagement. "_Qu'est-ce qui a pris si longtemps? Allez, on a besoin d'y aller. On a beaucoup de choses à faire."_

_0-0-0_

Harry s'assit dans le train sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire la journée qu'il avait eu! Était-ce seulement la nuit dernière qu'il avait rencontré Hagrid? Maintenant, il était un sorcier avec une baguette magique et de l'argent et un hibou et, eh bien, tout!

La pire partie de la journée a été celle où Hagrid l'a renvoyé chez les Dursley. Oncle Vernon allait être furieux! Et si Dudley avait encore une queue de cochon? Harry n'attendait pas les bleus que lui donnerait Oncle Vernon. Harry ouvrit sa malle et en sortit l'un des livres que Baknog lui avait suggéré d'acheter. Il faudrait au moins une heure avant que le train ne s'arrête à Surrey. Le livre s'intitulait "Histoire et coutumes de la communauté sorcière britannique". Harry ouvrit le livre à la première page et commença à lire.

C'était fascinant!

Apparemment, le monde sorcier avait aussi une famille royale, tout comme le monde moldu, mais ils avaient été renversés il y a plus de deux cents ans. Le livre n'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'y avait plus de monarchie. Harry décida qu'il demanderait à quelqu'un plus tard ou le chercherait dans un autre livre.

Au moment où le train s'est arrêté à Surrey, Harry avait terminé trois chapitres et était impatient de lire davantage. Il voulait tout savoir! C'était son nouveau monde.

Harry descendit du train, ignorant les regards étranges que les gens donnaient à son nouveau hibou et regarda autour du quai. Comment Hagrid s'était-il attendu à ce qu'il revienne ici chez les Dursley? Harry échangea un regard avec Hedwige et haussa les épaules avec un soupir. Ce n'était pas très loin de marcher, seulement une quinzaine de minutes, bien que ce fût lourd avec son coffre et son hibou à porter.

Il ramassa sa malle et commença à marcher vers Privet Drive, la cage de Hedwige dans son autre main. Du côté positif, cela signifiait qu'il avait plus de temps avant d'affronter Oncle Vernon, du temps qu'il pourrait consacrer à la réflexion sur son nouveau monde. Il ne savait pas comment il allait retourner à la banque. Ce n'était pas comme si Oncle Vernon le conduirait à Londres pour qu'il puisse rendre visite à des gobelins.

Harry rigola, il avait presque envie de demander, juste pour voir l'expression de son oncle. Il pouvait toujours s'enfuir un jour et retourner à Londres, ce qu'il pouvait se permettre maintenant. Hagrid l'avait aidé à convertir certains de ses galions restants en livres. Le problème avec la fuite était que l'oncle Vernon serait furieux et battrait probablement Harry, mais c'était la seule façon pour Harry de penser à retourner à Gringotts.

Au moment où Harry traîna sa malle dans l'allée des Dursley, il était épuisé. Il avait l'impression que son bras allait tomber, les deux bras, et il voulait juste se coucher et s'endormir. Les lumières des Dursley étaient allumées et Harry frappa à la porte.

Tante Pétunia lui répondit par un sourire qui se transforma en un froncement de tête effrayé quand elle vit Harry. "_Que fais-tu ici?_"

Harry eu un haussement d'épaules. "_Je suis censé rester ici jusqu'à ce que je parte à l'école."_

"_Non_!" Tante Pétunia a presque crié le mot. "_Je ne t'aurai pas à la maison. Pas après ce que ce monstre a fait à mon Dudley chéri !"_

"_Petunia_?" Oncle Vernon a appelé de derrière elle. "_Qui est à la porte?_"

"_Le garçon est de retour_!" Tante Pétunia gronda.

"_Quoi_?!"

Harry tressaillit au son de la fureur de son oncle.

Oncle Vernon est venu à la porte et a regardé Harry. "_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, mon garçon?"_

Tante Pétunia a répondu pour Harry. "_Apparemment, il est censé rester ici jusqu'à ce que son école commence."_

Oncle Vernon a commencé à virer au violet. "_Tu penses que tu peux causer tout ce problème; que tu peux obliger ce monstre à donner une queue à Dudley, puis à revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé?"_

Harry fit un pas en arrière. "_Hagrid a dit…"_

"_Je me fiche de ce que ce monstre a dit!" _Oncle Vernon a explosé.

"_Vernon_!" Tante Pétunia siffla. "_Les voisins!"_

Harry regarda derrière lui et grimaça lorsqu'il vit que Mme Figg s'était arrêtée dans la rue et les surveillait.

Oncle Vernon semblait en conflit, mais il finit par reculer et laissa Harry entrer. Son visage avait un teint de plus en plus violet.

"_Attends, mon garçon!"_

Harry baissa la tête et tira sa malle à l'intérieur aussi vite que possible. Il souhaitait vraiment que Hagrid ne l'ait pas renvoyé.

Voilà fin du 1er chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Je suis en pleine période d'examen donc le 2nd chapitre mettra un peu de temps à arriver mais il arrivera.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous je viens ici pour ma première traduction, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. J'ai reçu l'accord de son auteur (BakenandEggs) pour la traduire.

Disclaimer: Si vous reconnaissez quelque chose, c'est à JKR. Sans ça, c'est à moi. Aucun bénéfice n'est réalisé sur la fiction.

Chapitre 2

Les prochaines semaines ne furent pas amusantes pour Harry. Son oncle était toujours furieux contre lui, et Harry avait les bleus pour le prouver. Du bon côté des choses cependant, mis à part les punitions habituelles de celui-ci, Harry était quasiment laissé seul. Ils ne l'ont pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait même entendu parler tante Pétunia à propos de l'embauche d'un nettoyeur. En fait, sans la collection grandissante d'ecchymoses et de marques de sang de la ceinture d'oncle Vernon, c'était quelques semaines fantastiques. Il passait ses journées dans sa chambre avec son hibou, qu'il avait nommé Hedwige, en train de lire ses livres.

Ses manuels étaient assez intéressants, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Le manuel de potions ne contenait que des recettes, il n'expliquait pas pourquoi les recettes fonctionnaient. Les livres recommandés par Baknog étaient fascinants. Il y avait un livre sur Poudlard qui expliquait l'histoire de l'école ainsi que le fonctionnement de tout. Apparemment, un chapeau de tri décidait des quatre chambres dans lesquelles vous vous retrouviez. Harry avait été particulièrement intéressé par les chapitres des différentes maisons. Hagrid et le garçon qu'il avait rencontré chez Mme Malkin avaient parlé de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, mais Harry n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait.

La chose la plus fascinante que Harry ait lue venait du livre qu'il avait commencé à lire dans le train. Il avait imaginé que le monde sorcier serait le même que le normal, sauf avec la magie, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Le livre avait parlé d'une culture totalement différente, il avait même expliqué certaines des choses qui étaient différentes.

Apparemment, il y avait différentes façons de parler, de se tenir debout et de s'asseoir, et il ne s'agissait que de gens ordinaires: tout devenait beaucoup plus compliqué lorsque vous traitiez avec des personnes de familles nobles. Harry supposa qu'il était logique qu'il y ait une culture différente, c'était un tout nouveau monde.

Harry avait lu deux fois le livre sur l'histoire et les coutumes du monde sorcier et il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait connaître toutes les façons de marcher, de parler et de s'asseoir, c'était sûrement une chose polie à faire. Il ne voulait définitivement pas offenser quelqu'un. Peut-être pourrait-il acheter davantage de livres lorsqu'il ira rendre visite à Baknog?

Harry avait décidé qu'il irait au chemin de traverse la veille du jour où il devait prendre le train pour aller à Poudlard et y passer la nuit. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il y aurait un motel ou autre chose, et sinon, il pourrait rester dans un motel dans la partie normale de Londres. Ainsi, il pourrait rencontrer Baknog et se rendre à la gare sans rendre Oncle Vernon plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ainsi, le 31 août, Harry rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa malle et parvint à les transporter en bas sans abîmer le mur ou quoi que ce soit. Il laissa sa malle près de la porte et alla chercher sa tante.

"_Tante Pétunia_?"

Tante Pétunia, qui regardait à travers les rideaux des voisins, se retourna effrayée.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon_?"

"_J'y vais."_ Répondit Harry. "_Tu sais, à l'école_."

Tante Pétunia se moqua de lui. "_Et comment compte tu y arriver?"_

Harry haussa les épaules. "_Je pensais que je prendrais le train."_

_"J'espère que tu ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'y conduise."_ lui dit elle d'une voix cassante.

"_Non_." Harry secoua la tête. "_Je vais marcher_."

"_Bien_." Tante Pétunia se retourna vers la fenêtre et réalisa qu'Harry était toujours là se retourna avec un air renfrogné. "_Quoi_?"

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules, se sentant un peu déçu. "_Euh, rien. Au revoir_."

Tante Pétunia n'a pas répondu.

Harry pris sa malle, puis la tira par la porte et dans la rue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si blessé par le manque de réponse de sa tante Pétunia, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué. Mais quand même, ça faisait mal.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut encore plus fatigant que ne l'avait été la promenade. Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit à cause des objets supplémentaires dans sa malle ou de tous ses bleus. Probablement un peu des deux. Finalement, Harry arriva à la gare, juste à temps pour prendre le train de dix heures. Harry grimpa dessus et s'effondra sur un siège, sa malle devant lui et la cage de Hedwige sur le siège à côté de lui.

Il était onze heures et demie, Harry prit le chaudron baveur. Heureusement, l'un des livres de Baknog avait inclus une carte indiquant où le trouver, sinon Harry aurait été terriblement perdu.

Harry tira sa malle dans le pub sombre et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas trop occupé, mais Harry ne voulait pas vraiment parler à quelqu'un. Quand il était venu ici avec Hagrid, ils avaient tous eu très envie de le rencontrer. Harry tira sa malle par le pub en gardant la tête baissée et dans la cour menant au Chaudron Baveur. Harry ouvrit sa malle et chercha sa baguette avant de tapoter les briques comme Hagrid l'avait fait. Il sourit quand le mur trembla comme avant et se transforma en arcade. C'était brillant!

Harry remit sa baguette dans sa malle puis se dirigea vers Gringotts. Espérons que les gobelins ne verront pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il ait sa malle et Hedwige avec lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur de Gringotts, Harry regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir un visage familier. Il préférait parler à l'un des gobelins qu'il avait rencontré la dernière fois plutôt qu'à un étranger. Harry soupira quand il ne put voir ni l'un ni l'autre. Il fourra rapidement sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer qu'il avait sa clé, puis traîna sa malle vers un comptoir vers un gobelin libre.

"_Euh, salut_." Dit nerveusement Harry en mettant sa clé dans sa poche.

Le gobelin baissa les yeux sur Harry.

"_Euh, j'étais ici il y a quelques semaines, mais Baknog m'a dit que je devrais revenir_." essaya d'expliquer Harry. "_Parler ou quelque chose d'autre."_

"_Prénom_?" Demanda impérialement le gobelin.

"_Oh, euh, Harry Potter_." Dit Harry doucement.

"_Je suppose que vous avez votre clé?"_

"_Oui, euh, oui_." Harry acquiesça rapidement et sortit sa clé de sa poche.

"_M. Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre."_

Harry se retourna et regarda Baknog qui s'était apparemment faufilé derrière lui. "_D'accord_." Il se retourna vers le gobelin derrière le comptoir et sourit. "_Merci_."

Le gobelin n'a pas répondu.

Harry ramassa sa malle à nouveau et suivit Baknog par la même porte que la dernière fois. Alors que Baknog tenait la porte ouverte, il fronça les sourcils devant la malle de Harry, mais ne dit rien.

Il ramena Harry au même bureau que la dernière fois et s'installa derrière le bureau. "_Vous pouvez mettre votre malle et votre hibou dans un coin."_

Harry sourit avec gratitude. "_Merci_!"

"_Où avez-vous eu cette malle_?" demanda Baknog avec un évident dégoût.

"_Hagrid m'a aidé à l'acheter la dernière fois."_ Répondit Harry alors qu'il était assis dans un siège à la taille humaine. "_C'est une seconde main."_

_"Oui je peux voir_." Baknog n'avait pas l'air impressionné. "_Peut-être qu'un coffre plus récent serait plus pratique? Ce serait certainement plus léger."_

Harry se redressa avec intérêt. "_Vraiment pourquoi?"_

_"Toutes les malles sont fabriquées avec des charmes qui les rendent plus légères_", a expliqué Baknog. "_Malheureusement, le charme disparaît après dix ans."_

"_Oh_." Harry aurait aimé que Hagrid le lui dise. "_Où pourrais-je en acheter une? Je prévois d'acheter plus de livres, mais ma malle est déjà tellement lourde. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si elle était plus légère."_

Baknog se pencha dans son fauteuil. "_Plus de livres, M. Potter?"_

"_Ouais_." Harry lui sourit. "_Merci pour cette liste la dernière fois. Les livres étaient vraiment intéressants. J'ai particulièrement aimé ceux sur l'histoire et les coutumes. Y a-t-il d'autres livres que vous pensez que je devrais lire?"_

Baknog acquiesça. "_En effet, M. Potter. Je vais m'assurer de vous donner une nouvelle liste de livres avant votre départ aujourd'hui."_

"_Merci_." Harry regarda autour du bureau, il y avait une très grosse hache assise sur une bibliothèque. C'était une combinaison étrange. "_Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler_?"

Baknog se pencha vers lui. "_Si vous avez lu les livres que je vous ai recommandés, sachez que, tout comme le monde moldu, le monde sorcier a des maisons nobles."_

Harry acquiesça. _"Il y a pour la plupart des maisons anciennes et des maisons très anciennes non?"_

"_Correct_." Baknog approuva de la tête. _"De quoi vous souvenez-vous à propos des plus anciennes maisons?"_

Harry fronça les sourcils en se concentrant. _"Il y a dix maisons les plus anciennes et dix maisons anciennes. Et elles sont toutes en ordre, je veux dire, certaines sont plus importantes que d'autres."_

"_Une hiérarchie_." Baknog était d'accord. "_Le livre mentionne-t-il les noms des différentes maisons?"_

"_Non_." Harry secoua la tête. "_Je veux obtenir un autre livre qui le fait."_

Baknog se leva et alla dans la bibliothèque et en sortit un livre avant de le donner à Harry. "_Page cent soixante quatre."_

Harry ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et sursauta alors que le dessin d'un immense aigle à quatre pattes bougeait. "_Avez-vous vu ça?"_

Baknog fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regagnait son siège. "_Voir quoi_?"

"_Le truc de l'aigle, ça bouge_!" S'exclama Harry en regardant l'animal commencer à dessiner ses plumes avec son bec.

"_Cela en dit long sur l'âge du livre_." Baknog a expliqué avec une fierté évidente. "_Ce livre a été écrit en 1654, ils ne se soucient pas d'implanter de la magie dans les livres de nos jours. Et cet animal s'appelle un hippogriffe."_

"_Sensationnel_."

Harry fixa l'hippogriffe un peu plus longtemps puis commença à regarder le reste de la page. La page s'intitulait "_La plus ancienne et la plus noble maison de Pottarius"._

Baknog s'éclaircit la gorge. "_La famille Pottarius est l'une des maisons les plus puissantes et les plus en vue de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, juste après la maison des Black."_

"_Cool_." Harry posa son doigt près de l'hippogriffe puis sursauta tandis que l'hippogriffe se penchait en avant comme pour le mordre.

_"Il y a exactement quatre-vingt-quatre ans, Lord Pottarius a décidé de changer le titre de sa maison pour essayer de le rendre plus moderne_." Baknog continua. "_La maison de Pottarius est devenue la maison de Potter."_

Harry leva rapidement les yeux. "_Quoi? Comme, ma famille?"_

"_Exactement_." Baknog acquiesça. "_Le sorcier qui a changé le nom de la maison était votre grand-père, Lord Charlus Potter."_

Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait toujours avoir des grands-parents dans le monde sorcier. "_Sont-ils encore en vie_?"

"_Non_." Baknog a répondu. "_Ils sont morts en 1978."_

"_Oh_." Harry fronça les sourcils. "_Alors avant ma naissance, est-ce que ça veut dire que mon père était un seigneur?"_

"_Oui, Lord James Potter_." Baknog confirma. "_Vous êtes son héritier."_

_"Alors quand ma mère l'a épousé, elle est devenue une dame?"_ Demanda Harry.

"_Correct_."

"_Brillant_!" Harry paria que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia ne le savaient pas.

Baknog s'éclaircit la gorge. "_Comme je le disais, M. Potter, vous êtes l'héritier de votre père."_

"_Alors je suis aussi un seigneur_?"

"_Non. Vous devez être un adulte, donc jusqu'à ce que vous ayez quinze ans_." Baknog a expliqué.

"_Je pensais qu'on devait avoir dix-sept ans ou quelque chose comme ça avant de devenir adulte." _Demanda Harry. Il l'avait lu dans l'un de ses livres.

_"Bien que ce soit normalement vrai, vous êtes le dernier descendant vivant d'une Maison très ancienne et noble."_ Baknog lui a dit.

Harry referma le livre sur ses genoux et se pencha dans son fauteuil, il y avait beaucoup d'informations à prendre en compte.

_"Alors ça ne m'affecte pas pour le moment, non? Je peux juste être Harry?"_

"_J'ai bien peur que non, M. Potter_." Baknog avait l'air regrettable. "_Bien que vous ne puissiez pas prendre le contrôle total de la Maison de Potter avant d'avoir quinze ans, vous êtes toujours l'héritier d'une Maison très ancienne et noble."_

Harry soupira. "_Oh_."

_"La première chose que vous devez faire est de nous permettre de vous tester pour vous assurer que votre revendication à la Chambre est légitime."_ Baknog a annoncé vivement.

_"Mais je ne prétends rien_." Harry fit remarquer.

Baknog l'ignora et se leva vivement. "_Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, mais vous devrez m'accompagner au bureau de notre guérisseur."_

"_Des guérisseurs?"_ Demanda Harry en suivant Baknog par la porte.

_"Je crois que le terme moldu pour eux est Docteur."_ Baknog lui a dit.

Harry s'est arrêté. "_Mais je ne suis pas malade_." Et si le guérisseur voyait tous les bleus? Ou pire, les marques? Oncle Vernon serait tellement en colère si quelqu'un découvrait!

Harry se força à prendre une profonde respiration. Peu importait ce que pensait Oncle Vernon; Harry allait à Poudlard. Harry se mordit les lèvres avec inquiétude, à moins qu'ils ne le renvoient chez les Dursley pendant les vacances?

"_Venez, M. Potter_." Baknog avait l'air impatient.

"_Mais je ne suis pas malade_." Répéta Harry alors même qu'il suivait docilement le gobelin dans le couloir.

Baknog soupira. "_Bien que cela puisse être vrai, le guérisseur Axecure sera celui qui effectuera les tests sur vous."_

Le guérisseuse Axecure s'est avérée être une femme gobelin, encore plus petite que Baknog, mais elle était tout aussi bourrue. Quand Baknog et Harry arrivèrent, les deux gobelins commencèrent immédiatement à parler dans la langue étrange que Harry avait entendue parler de Baknog la dernière fois. C'était dur et râpeux, Harry n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de faire certains des bruits qu'ils faisaient.

"_Vous_!" Le guérisseur Axecure regarda soudainement Harry. "_Asseyez-vous sur le lit."_

Harry se précipita pour s'asseoir sur le lit sur lequel elle avait pointé le doigt. C'était à taille humaine, sauf que c'était vraiment court.

"_Selon le directeur Baknog, vous prétendez être Harry Potter, héritier de la plus ancienne et noble maison de Potter et vainqueur de Voldermort_." Axecure, le guérisseur, se tenait devant Harry, les mains sur les hanches. "_Est-ce vrai?"_

Harry voulait faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas prétendu être autre chose que Harry. Ce sont les autres qui réclamaient tout ce qui restait, mais il ne pensait pas que cela ferait du bien.

"_Euh, ouais_?"

"_Allongez vous."_ Le guérisseur Axecure le lui a commandé.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait Baknog, pour s'assurer que le gobelin qu'il connaissait en quelque sorte ne l'avait pas quitté, puis fit ce qu'il lui était dit.

Les prochaines minutes étaient bizarres. La guérisseuse Axecure a utilisé des petites choses en coton pour récupérer des échantillons des yeux, des oreilles, du nez et de la bouche de Harry, puis elle a prélevé des échantillons de son sang. Pendant ce temps, le guérisseur et Baknog parlaient rapidement dans leur langue.

"_Restez ici."_ Le guérisseur Axecure lui a ordonné après qu'elle eut rassemblé tous les échantillons dont elle avait apparemment besoin.

Harry regarda Axecure, le guérisseur, sortir de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil vers Baknog. "_Qu'est ce qu'elle fait?"_

"_Testez votre relation avec la maison de Potter_." Baknog répondit en se rapprochant de Harry.

"_Oh_." Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond. "_Elle a dit que vous étiez un manager. Qu'est-ce que vous gérez?"_

"_Les comptes et les avoirs de la Maison de Potter."_ Baknog a dit.

Harry tourna la tête pour le regarder. "_Tu veux dire comme le coffre dans lequel nous sommes allés la dernière fois?"_

Baknog eut un petit rire. "_Ce coffre est simplement le petit montant d'argent que vos parents ont mis de côté pour vous à votre naissance, M. Potter. La Maison des Potiers possède de nombreux commerces, maisons et appartements et utilise actuellement dix coffres différents ici à Gringotts."_

Harry le fixa. "_Vous voulez dire que j'ai plus d'argent que dans ce coffre?"_

"_Vous l'aurez quand vous aurez quinze ans_." Baknog répondit.

"_Sensationnel_." Harry retourna regarder le plafond. _"Hagrid a dit que je devais faire attention au montant que je dépensais, car je dois pouvoir payer pendant sept ans Poudlard. Il a dit que Poudlard coûte très cher."_

Baknog émit un grondement sourd. _"Vos frais de scolarité à Poudlard ont été payés par vos parents le lendemain de votre naissance."_

"_Oh_." Harry haussa les épaules. "_Je suppose que Hagrid ne le savait pas. Alors je n'ai pas eu besoin d'acheter un coffre de seconde main après tout_."

"_Certainement pas_." Baknog était d'accord.

"_Et je pourrais peut-être acheter de nouveaux vêtements_." Harry réfléchit. "_Je veux dire, j'ai un nouvel uniforme d'école, mais peut-être d'autres vêtements aussi."_

_"Cela semble être une excellente idée."_ Baknog répondit avec un tel sentiment que Harry se tourna pour le regarder avec surprise.

_"Devrais-je les acheter chez Madame Malkin?"_ Demanda Harry. "_Ou peut-être que je pourrais les acheter dans le monde moldu_."

Baknog resta silencieux un moment. _"Si vous le souhaitez, M. Potter, je pourrais vous accompagner dans les magasins appropriés du chemin de traverse une fois que nous aurons terminé ici."_

Harry regarda le gobelin. "_Sérieusement? Ce serait génial, merci!"_

Baknog inclina la tête royalement. "_Bien sûr. Combien de temps avez vous aujourd'hui?"_

Harry haussa les épaules. "_Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que je trouverais un logement ce soir avant d'aller à Poudlard demain. Y a-t-il un motel ou quelque chose d'autre au chemin de traverse?"_

Avant que Baknog ne puisse répondre, le guérisseur Axecure rentra dans la pièce avec un morceau de parchemin à la main.

_"Félicitations, M. Potter, votre demande est légitime. Vous êtes l'héritier de la plus ancienne et noble maison de Potter."_

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il était supposé réagir. "_Hum, cool?"_

Baknog se tourna vers le guérisseur et dit quelque chose dans la langue des gobelins. Le guérisseur Axecure se tourna pour regarder Harry, puis répondit d'une voix qui ressemblait à une voix fâchée.

Harry retourna à regarder au plafond. Il se demanda si la langue gobeline était possible pour l'homme. Ce serait vraiment bien de pouvoir parler aux gobelins, ce serait probablement très utile aussi. Peut-être y avait-il un livre dessus.

"_M. Potter_." Le guérisseur Axecure passa à l'anglais et Harry se tourna pour la regarder. _"Quand avez-vous vu un guérisseur pour la dernière fois?"_

Harry posa une main sur son ventre qui se sentit soudain comme du plomb. _"Euh, je ne m'en souviens pas."_

Le guérisseur Axecure le regarda. "_Vous ne vous souvenez pas parce que vous êtes oublieux? Ou parce que ça fait longtemps?"_

Harry soupira. "_Je ne pense pas avoir vu un guérisseur depuis que je suis bébé_."

Le guérisseur Axecure émit un grondement. _"Ensuite, vous devez passer un examen_."

Harry fronça les sourcils au plafond. "_Dois-je_?"

"_Ce serait sage, M. Potter_." Baknog répondit. _"Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que vous ayez reçu tous vos vaccins."_

Harry soupira. "_Que font les nés de moldus_?"

"_Ils sont obligés de rendre visite à un guérisseur et de les recevoir avant de commencer à Poudlard_." Baknog a expliqué.

"_Oh_," soupira encore Harry. "_Bien. Qu'est-ce que cela implique?"_

Le guérisseur Axecure s'approcha du lit et leva une main pour la passer devant le visage de Harry. "_Restez tranquille_."

Harry resta aussi immobile que possible alors que le guérisseur déplaçait lentement sa main, qui flottait au-dessus de son corps, vers ses pieds.

"_Vous pouvez bouger maintenant_." Le guérisseur Axecure lui dit après quelques minutes. "Je reviendrai."

Harry la regarda sortir à nouveau de la pièce. _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ça_?"

"_Elle a pris un scan de votre corps_." Baknog lui a dit. "_Maintenant, elle transfère le scan sur du parchemin."_

_"Elle a pris un scan avec sa main?"_ Demanda Harry incrédule.

"_Un guérisseur humain utiliserait normalement une baguette_." Baknog lui a dit. "_Les gobelins n'utilisent pas de baguette."_

"_Vrai_." Harry acquiesça. "_La dernière fois que j'étais ici, vous avez dit que la plupart des sorciers ne connaissaient pas la magie sans baguette. Cela signifie-t-il qu'il m'est possible d'apprendre à faire de la magie comme vous le faites?"_

"_Non_." Baknog secoua la tête. "_Vous n'êtes pas un gobelin. Cependant, il est possible que vous appreniez à faire de la magie sans baguette."_

Harry réfléchit à cela. "_Pensez-vous qu'il existe des livres sur ce sujet?"_

Baknog laissa échapper un rire rauque. "_Je suis sûr qu'il y en a."_

"_Quel genre de scan a fait Axecure?"_ Demanda Harry.

"_Le scan montrera toutes les blessures et infections que vous avez actuellement, ainsi que tous les sorts qui vous affectent_." Baknog lui a dit.

Harry grimaça, ça ne serait pas amusant. Et si Baknog ne l'aimait plus lorsqu'il découvrait des ecchymoses? Il ne savait toujours pas où il allait rester cette nuit-là.

"Baknog?" Demanda Harry. "_Où serait le meilleur endroit pour moi pour rester ce soir?"_

Baknog fronça les sourcils. "_Ne pouvez-vous pas retourner chez vos parents?"_

Harry secoua la tête. "_Je leur ai dit que j'allais rester ici jusqu'à demain."_

À ce moment-là, le guérisseur Axecure entra dans la pièce, l'air furieux, et recommença à parler à Baknog dans leur langage.

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond, il y avait des motifs tourbillonnants.

"_M. Potter_." Le guérisseur Axecure se positionna à côté du lit. "J'ai regardé votre scan. Vous semblez avoir un nombre anormal de contusions."

Harry suivit le chemin de l'un des tourbillons avec ses yeux.

"_Seriez-vous prêt à retirer votre chemise et à me permettre de voir les contusions?"_ Le guérisseur Axecure a demandé.

Le tourbillon de Harry s'était divisé en trois nouveaux tourbillons et il décida de suivre le tour du milieu.

"_J'ai une pommade qui pourrait les guérir complètement."_ ajouta le Guérisseur Axecure .

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'était pas sûr de la nature de la contusion, mais il pensa que c'était soit une ecchymose, soit une marque de ceinture. Il craignait qu'un des enfants de Poudlard ne les voie et se moque de lui.

"_Je peux quitter la pièce si cela vous met plus à l'aise."_ Baknog suggéra de la voix la plus douce que Harry l'ait jamais entendu utiliser.

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait et retirait son t-shirt. Il releva le t-shirt dans ses mains et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

"_Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez reçu ces contusions?"_ Le guérisseur Axecure lui a demandé.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"_M. Potter?"_ Baknog interrogé.

"_Mon oncle_." Répondit doucement Harry en regardant ailleurs. "_Il se fâche parfois_."

"_Je vois_." Le guérisseur Axecure répondit vivement. "_J'ai un pot de pommade qui va soigner ces contusions, ainsi que les blessures. Vous pouvez l'appliquer plus tard, si vous le souhaitez, quand vous êtes seul, mais il serait peut-être plus facile si vous me permettiez de l'appliquer en maintenant."_

Harry haussa les épaules.

"_Excellent_." Le guérisseur Axecure tendit la main et attrapa le bocal qui avait flotté dans la pièce avant de se déplacer autour du lit pour se tenir derrière Harry.

Harry sursauta quand l'onguent toucha son dos, il faisait froid.

_"L'analyse a également montré quelques autres choses à noter, M. Potter."_ La guérisseuse Axecure dit alors qu'elle commençait doucement en frottant la pommade sur le dos de Harry. "_Vous semblez avoir manqué deux vaccins,un pour la varicelle et l'autre pour la grippe du dragon, et une de vos côtes est fracturée."_

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. Il n'avait pas réalisé que l'oncle Vernon l'avait frappé aussi durement. "_Oh_."

"_Je vais arranger ça dans un instant_." Le guérisseur Axecure a commenté. _"Vous semblez aussi avoir plusieurs sorts qui vous concernent actuellement."_

"_Quel genre de sorts_?" Demanda Harry.

_"Des sorts pour vous empêcher de grandir d'une manière ou d'une autre."_ La guérisseuse Axecure expliqua alors qu'elle finissait d'appliquer l'onguent.

"_Quoi_?" Harry se retourna pour la regarder puis haleta de douleur.

_"Je vous l'ai dit, votre côte est fracturée."_

"_Oh_," Harry regarda ses genoux. "_Je pensais juste que c'était un mauvais bleu."_

"_Non_." La guérisseuse Axecure dit brièvement, se déplaçant autour du lit pour se tenir à nouveau devant Harry. "_Je devrai toucher la peau au-dessus de la côte pour la soigner_."

Harry haussa les épaules. "_D'accord_."

Ses mains étaient froides et pendant un moment, la douleur fut si intense qu'il gémit, mais toute la douleur avait disparu.

"_Sensationnel_." Harry baissa les yeux sur sa main alors qu'elle la retirait. "_C'est incroyable_!"

"_Vous pouvez remettre votre chemise."_ Le guérisseur Axecure le lui dit. "_Maintenant, étiez-vous au courant des sorts qui vous affectent?"_

Harry tira sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, s'émerveillant de l'absence de douleur, puis secoua la tête. "_Que font-ils?"_

"_Vous en avez deux_", répondit le guérisseur Axecure en fronçant les sourcils. "_L'un d'eux consiste à freiner votre magie. Il n'est pas inhabituel que des familles sorcières lancent un blocage temporaire de cette nature lorsqu'un bébé a une magie accidentelle particulièrement forte."_

_"Donc si c'est temporaire, alors il va disparaître?"_ Demanda Harry avec espoir.

Le guérisseur Axecure secoua la tête. "_Il aurait déjà dû disparaître. Je vais devoir l'enlever moi-même."_

_"Qu'en est-il de l'autre bloc?"_ Demanda Harry. "_Pouvez-vous l'enlever aussi?"_

"_Le deuxième bloc est lié à votre capacité d'apprendre."_ Le guérisseur Axecure avait l'air furieux. "_Je ne sais pas qui vous aurez jeté ce blocage, mais je peux certainement le supprimer_."

_"Ma capacité à apprendre?"_ Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion. "_Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ce genre de bloc?"_

"_Vous ne le feriez pas."_ Le guérisseur Axecure craqua. "_Allongez vous."_

Harry obéit rapidement et regarda à nouveau le plafond. "_Est-ce que ça va faire mal?"_

"_Oui_."

Elle avait raison. Ça faisez mal! Tellement que Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, mais ce fut vite fini.

"_Je ressens quelque chose_." Il a commenté.

"_Eh bien, ils sont définitivement partis_." Le guérisseur Axecure commenta, avant de toucher du doigt la lèvre saignante de Harry. "_Garçon idiot."_

Harry haussa les épaules. "_Pardon_."

_"Asseyez-vous, M. Potter."_

Harry balança ses jambes sur le bord du lit et s'assit.

"_Maintenant, M. Potter,"_ commença le guérisseur Axecure. "_Il y avait trois autres sujets de préoccupation dans votre analyse_."

Harry grimaça.

"_Tout d'abord, vous êtes terriblement mal nourri_." Le guérisseur Axecure lui dit avec un froncement de sourcils.

"_Hein_?" Harry n'avait jamais entendu ce mot auparavant.

"_Vous êtes affamé_." Le guérisseur Axecure a dit sous peu. "_Vous n'avez pas assez mangé_."

"_Oh_." Harry haussa les épaules nerveusement.

"_Je vais vous donner une série de potions_." Le guérisseur Axecure le lui dit. "_Vous devez en prendre une tous les jours pendant deux semaines. Ne manquez pas un jour."_

"_D'accord_." Harry acquiesça. "_Je peux le faire_."

"_Maintenant, la dernière chose que votre scan a montré était quelques lectures très inquiétantes concernant votre cicatrice."_ Le guérisseur Axecure continua. "_Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."_

Harry tira sur ses cheveux pour essayer de s'assurer que la cicatrice était couverte. "_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"_

_"Avez-vous déjà remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à propos de votre cicatrice, M. Potter?"_ Le guérisseur Axecure a demandé.

"_Non_." Harry secoua la tête.

"_Bien_", le guérisseur, partagea un regard avec Baknog. "_Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire maintenant, mais je vais examiner la question. Enfin, vos lunettes."_

"_Elles_?" Harry les toucha timidement.

"_Je peux réparer votre vue_." Le guérisseur Axecure a dit sous peu. "_Si vous le voulez."_

_"Est-ce que ça va faire mal_?" Demanda Harry avec méfiance.

"_Oui_." Le guérisseur Axecure répondit. "_Mais vous n'aurez plus jamais besoin de lunettes."_

Harry réfléchit à cela. "_D'accord_."

"_Buvez ça_." Le guérisseur Axecure a poussé un flacon de liquide violet vers lui.

Harry fixa le liquide avec incertitude. "_Êtes-vous sûr?"_

"_Ça va réparer vos yeux."_ Baknog le rassura.

Harry avala le liquide et attendit que la douleur commence. Cela n'a pas pris longtemps. Cette fois, Harry ne chercha pas à retenir ses gémissements, il avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient en feu. Et puis, aussi rapidement que les autres fois, la douleur avait disparu et tout était flou.

"_Vous devrez enlever vos lunettes_." Le guérisseur Axecure fit remarquer.

Harry les retira et resta bouche bée d'étonnement. Le monde avait l'air si différent. Tout était plus clair, plus lumineux, mieux.

"_Woah! C'est incroyable_!" Harry regarda l'endroit où se trouvait un guérisseur très clair, Axecure. "_Merci_!"

Le guérisseur Axecure a simplement acquiescé.

"_Est-ce que cela signifie que nous avons terminé?"_ Demanda Harry, se sentant un peu coupable de son désir de s'échapper de la pièce.

"_Presque_." Le guérisseur Axecure répondit. _"Vous devez d'abord recevoir les vaccins qui vous manquent."_ Elle tendit les deux mains et attrapa les deux fioles qui volaient vers elle.

Le guérisseur Axecure installa la fiole contenant le liquide pourpre et toucha ensuite le bras de Harry par le doigt.

Harry hurla de douleur et regarda avec fascination alors que le liquide pourpre disparaissait progressivement de la fiole.

"_Quoi…_?"

"_Je transfère la potion directement dans votre circulation sanguine_." La guérisseuse Axecure expliqua alors qu'elle posait la fiole maintenant vide et prenait la seconde. Comme auparavant, le liquide contenu dans le flacon avait disparu.

Quand le guérisseur eut fini, Harry se frotta le bras là où se trouvait le doigt du guérisseur Axécure. "_Maintenant avons-nous fini?"_

"_Oui_." Le guérisseur Axecure le lui dit. "_Cependant, si à tout moment vous remarquez quelque chose d'inhabituel dans votre cicatrice, vous devez me hibouiller. Vous avez un hibou, je présume?"_

Harry acquiesça. "_Oui, elle s'appelle Hedwige_."

_"Et vous allez me chouetter_?" Guérisseur Axecure confirmé.

"_D'accord_." Harry a accepté.

"_Voici les potions et l'onguent_." Le guérisseur Axecure lui tendit une caisse en bois. "_Rappelez-vous, une potion par jour pendant deux semaines. Vous devriez commencer aujourd'hui. Et l'onguent pour les bleus se trouve dans le pot vert. Frottez-le sur vos bleus et ils disparaîtront dans quelques heures."_

"_Merci_." Dit encore Harry. _"Vous avez été brillant. Je me sens mieux que depuis des années."_

"_J'en suis sûr."_ Le guérisseur Axecure acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry regarda Baknog. "_Maintenant quoi?"_

"_Nous allons mettre la caisse avec votre malle_." Baknog répondit en commençant déjà à marcher vers la porte.

_"Je ne pense pas que la caisse ira dans ma malle_." Fit remarquer Harry en suivant le gobelin dans le couloir. "_C'était plutôt complet_."

"_Nous allons vous acheter une nouvelle malle qui vous conviendra_." Baknog le rassura.

"_Oh super."_ Harry acquiesça. "_Ai-je besoin de plus d'argent? Il m'en reste encore un peu, mais une partie est en livres."_

_"Je vais prendre des dispositions pour que vous ayez une clé de retrait_."

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"_ Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

_"C'est une clé qui peut être utilisée pour acheter des choses."_ Baknog lui a dit. _"Vous donnez la clé au commerçant, celui-ci appuie sur un morceau de parchemin spécial et il enregistre votre achat."_

_"Oh, comme une carte de crédit_." Harry suivit Baknog dans son bureau et posa la caisse sur le sol à côté de sa malle.

Baknog le regarda d'un air absent.

Harry haussa les épaules maladroitement. Peut-être qu'ils ne connaissaient pas des choses comme les cartes de crédit.

Baknog s'assit derrière son bureau et tira une grande clé d'un tiroir. "_Asseyez-vous, M. Potter, je serai à vous dans quelques minutes."_

Harry assis attrapa le livre que Baknog lui avait donné plus tôt et l'ouvrit pour revenir à la page sur sa famille. C'était fascinant!

_"M. Potter?"_

Harry leva les yeux de surprise, il avait complètement oublié que Baknog était là. "_Ouais_?"

"_Êtes vous prêt à partir?"_ Baknog se tenait à la porte.

"_Ouais désolé_." Harry mit le livre sur le bureau avec regret et se leva. "_Dois-je apporter quelque chose?"_

"_Non_." Baknog ramena Harry par le tunnel jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la grande pièce où se trouvaient tous les comptoirs, puis s'arrêta.

Harry le regarda avec confusion et cligna des yeux alors que le gobelin ressemblait soudainement à un humain de taille normale.

_"Woah! Comment avez-vous…? Pourquoi avez-vous…?"_ Harry resta bouche bée devant le gobelin devenu humain.

Baknog soupira. "_C'est plus facile de cette façon, M. Potter."_

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

Baknog conduisit Harry dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers le chemin de traverse. _"Où voudriez-vous aller en premier?"_

Harry haussa les épaules. _"Devrions-nous avoir une malle en premier ou en dernier?"_

"_D'abord, je pense_." Baknog tendit à Harry la grande clé d'avant. "_Vous devez vous piquer le doigt puis frotter le sang sur la clé."_

Harry grimaça à l'idée. "_Je n'ai rien pour me piquer le doigt."_

Baknog tapota le doigt de Harry et une goutte de sang apparut immédiatement dessus. _"Maintenant, mettez la sur la clé."_

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit puis mit son doigt dans sa bouche. Il a failli laisser tomber la clé, effrayé par le rouge.

Baknog approuva de la tête. "_C'est maintenant une clé de retrait active. Si vous dépensez plus de cinquante Gallions en un seul achat, vous devrez fournir une goutte de sang pour confirmer votre identité."_

"_Oh_." Harry baissa les yeux sur la clé, elle ne brillait plus. "_Alors, où devrions-nous aller chercher une malle?"_

"_Trunci_."

Trunci était un grand magasin voisin d'Ollivander, les coffres de la vitrine avaient l'air si luxueux en comparaison du coffre que Harry avait acheté avec Hagrid.

"_Joyeuse rencontre."_ Un sorcier mince aux cheveux gris les accueillit avec un sourire. Il tendit la main pour serrer les poignets avec Baknog puis avec Harry.

"_Joyeuse rencontre_." Baknog répondit par un signe de tête.

"_Joyeuse rencontre_." Fit écho Harry, il se souvint avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans le cahier sur les coutumes.

"_Je m'appelle Mercer Trunci_." L'homme s'est présenté. "_Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui?"_

"_Mon compagnon cherche un nouveau coffre_." Baknog répondit clairement.

"_Je vois_." Mercer sourit à Harry. "_Quel genre de malle cherchez-vous?"_

Harry haussa les épaules. "_Je ne sais pas. Quel genre de malles y a-t-il?"_

Les yeux de Mercer s'illuminèrent. _"Trop nombreux à dire. Pourquoi comptez-vous utiliser le coffre?"_

"_Pour Poudlard_." Répondit Harry. "_Et, euh, garder mes livres à l'intérieur."_

"_Ah_" Mercer acquiesça. "_Êtes-vous un lecteur assidu?"_

"_Oui_." Baknog répondit pour Harry. _"Il aura besoin d'un grand compartiment à livres doté d'un système de catalogage efficace."_

"_Je vois_." Mercer les conduisit vers l'un des coffres près du comptoir. "_Nous avons nommé ceci notre malle de Serdaigle. Il comporte deux compartiments, dont l'un est spécialement conçu pour les livres…"_

Baknog l'interrompit. "_Il a besoin d'au moins trois compartiments et d'un système de sécurité avancé."_

Mercer émit un bourdonnement. "_Hmm, peut-être celui ci alors ?" _Il les conduisit vers une malle proche du coin gauche. "_Quatre compartiments, dont un compartiment pour le livre, un compartiment qui ne s'ouvrira que si la clé contient le sang du propriétaire, et un compartiment pour la température."_

Harry leva les yeux sur Baknog avec incertitude. Un compartiment qui avait besoin de sang? N'était-ce pas un peu bizarre?

Baknog le regarda. "_Qu'en pensez-vous, Harry?"_

Harry regarda de plus près le coffre. Il était fait de bois de couleur noire et comportait quatre trous en argent.

"_A quoi ressemble l'intérieur?"_ Il a demandé.

Mercer sortit un anneau de clés de sa poche et inséra une clé dans le premier trou de la serrure. Le couvercle du coffre s'ouvre tout seul pour laisser apparaître une doublure en velours noir.

"_Voulez-vous voir les autres compartiments_?" Mercer a demandé.

Harry haussa les épaules, les autres auraient-ils un aspect différent?

"_Oui_." Baknog répondit.

Mercer ferma le coffre puis inséra la clé dans le deuxième trou de la serrure. Lorsque le couvercle se souleva, le coffre fut complètement différent. C'était beaucoup moins profond pour commencer.

"_Vous placez le livre ici, comme si vous étiez dans une bibliothèque,"_ expliqua Mercer, _et vous pouvez faire pivoter votre collection de cette manière._ "Il appuya sur un levier situé sur le côté du coffre et le bas du coffre commença à bouger comme un tapis roulant.

"_Sensationnel_!" Harry a parlé.

"_Il n'y a pas de système de catalogage_?" Demanda Baknog avec un froncement de sourcils.

"_Non_." Mercer secoua la tête et retourna au levier dans sa position initiale. "_Mais le compartiment contiendra jusqu'à deux cents livres."_

"_Cela ne fait qu'aggraver le manque de système de catalogage_." Baknog a souligné.

"_Voulez-vous voir les deux derniers compartiments?"_ Mercer a demandé.

Baknog baissa les yeux sur Harry. "_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?"_

"_Euh, c'est combien_?" Demanda Harry.

"_Quatre-vingt quinze gallions_." Répondit Mercer.

Harry leva les yeux vers Baknog, choqué. C'était beaucoup d'argent.

"_Si vous pouviez nous donner une minute?"_ Baknog a demandé à Mercer.

Une fois que Mercer fut parti, Harry prit la parole. "_C'est beaucoup d'argent!_"

"_Ça en vaut la peine."_ Bakrog le rassura.

_"Alors vous pensez que je devrais l'obtenir?"_ Demanda Harry. _"Et le manque de système de catalogage qui vous inquiétez?"_

Baknog regarda le coffre. "_Tant que vous ferez attention à l'endroit où vous placerez les livres, ça ira."_

"_Ok cool."_ Harry acquiesça. "_Alors je devrais l'obtenir?"_

"_Si vous le souhaitez_."

Harry fronça les sourcils devant le gobelin déguisé en sorcier.

Baknog regarda Mercer qui s'avança rapidement.

_"Avez-vous d'autres questions_?" Le commerçant a demandé.

"_Non_," Harry secoua la tête. "_Je vais, euh le prendre."_

"_Excellent_." Mercer lui sourit. "_Souhaitez-vous le prendre maintenant?"_

_"Oui s'il vous plaît_." Répondit Harry.

Mercer ramassa la malle et se dirigea vers le comptoir. "_Cela prendra juste un moment pour mettre en place le compartiment sécurisé pour vous reconnaître."_

"_Vrai_." Harry grimaça. _"Le sang_."

Mercer rit et plaça deux clés sur le comptoir. "_Exactement. J'ai juste besoin que vous vous piquiez le doigt et que vous frottiez le sang sur ces clés."_

Harry roula des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec le monde sorcier et le sang? Il tendit son doigt pour que Baknog le pique comme la fois d'avant, puis frotta le sang qui apparaissait sur les clés.

"_Excellent_." Mercer acquiesça puis jeta un coup d'œil à Baknog. "_Ce sera quatre-vingt-quinze gallions."_

_"Ne me regardez pas_." Baknog le réprimanda.

"_Pardon_." Mercer baissa les yeux sur Harry. "_Voulez-vous payer en pièces ou par clé?"_

"_Clé_." Répondit Harry.

Mercer sortit un morceau de parchemin d'un tiroir et le plaça devant Harry. "_Si vous pouviez s'il vous plaît appuyez sur votre clé ici."_

Harry sortit la clé de retrait de sa poche et la pressa sur le parchemin avant de faire sortir une dernière goutte de sang de son doigt pour tamponner l'empreinte de la clé. L'impression de la clé a rougeoyé et ensuite le sang a disparu.

Mercer remit le parchemin dans le tiroir. "_Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, jeune homme."_

"_Ouais_." Répondit Harry en ramassant maladroitement un bout de sa nouvelle malle. "_Vous aussi."_

"_Joyeuse rencontre_." Mercer leur dit au revoir.

"_Joyeuse rencontre_." Harry et Baknog ont tous deux fait écho en quittant le magasin.

"_Il est si léger_." Commenta Harry à Baknog. _"Je pense que je pourrais le ramasser et le porter."_

_"Ça ne sera pas plus lourd_." Baknog lui a dit. _"Peu importe ce que vous mettez dedans."_

"_Sensationnel_." Harry sourit au coffre. "_C'est génial. Pouvons-nous avoir de nouveaux vêtements ensuite?"_

"_Certainement, M. Potter."_ Baknog acquiesça. "_Par ici."_

1-1-1

Au moment où Harry et Baknog revinrent à la banque, il était presque quatre heures. Ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps au magasin de vêtements, même si Harry avait eu beaucoup de vêtements différents - il allait jeter tous les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Mais ils avaient passé plus d'une heure dans les librairies. Baknog l'avait emmené dans deux librairies différentes. La première était celle auquelle Harry était allé avec Hagrid et où il avait acheté 23 livres, mais le second se trouvait dans une rue totalement différente appelée l'allée des embrumes. Harry avait acheté douze livres dans le deuxième magasin et il était impatient de les lire. Ils parlaient des coutumes et traditions sorcières, il y avait même un livre entier sur la famille Potter.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire combien d'argent il avait dépensé. Cela semblait ridicule, mais Baknog l'avait encouragé et Harry savait que rien de tout cela n'était gaspillé. Il allait lire chaque livre. Même celui qui a l'air ennuyeux de savoir comment utiliser une plume.

Alors qu'ils montaient les marches de Gringotts, l'estomac d'Harry gronda de faim.

"_N'avez-vous pas déjeuné, M. Potter_?" Baknog a demandé.

Harry rougit. _"Non, je suis avec vous depuis l'heure du déjeuner."_

"_J'en suis conscient_." Baknog a commenté. _"J'avais présumé que vous aviez déjeuné tôt avant de venir me voir."_

Harry haussa les épaules avec embarras. "_Non_."

"_Très bien."_ Baknog ramène Harry dans le couloir jusqu'à son bureau. "_Nous allons bientôt manger_."

"_Merci_."

Une fois dans le bureau de Baknog, Harry transféra le contenu de son ancienne malle dans sa nouvelle malle et tendit la main à travers les barreaux de la cage pour caresser Hedwige.

_"Désolé de t'avoir laissé ici si longtemps, ma fille."_

Hedwige l'ignora.

"_Que dois-je faire avec mon ancienne malle?"_ Demanda Harry.

_"Vous pouvez la laisser ici_." Baknog lui a dit. "_Je vais en disposer."_

Harry sourit devant le dégoût manifeste du gobelin pour le coffre.

"_Vous pouvez mettre votre caisse de potions dans le troisième compartiment."_ Baknog suggéré.

_"Elles ne seront pas cassées ou quoi que ce soit?"_ Demanda Harry.

"_Non, l'intérieur du coffre ne répond pas à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur."_

"_Sensationnel_." Harry regarda la malle avec étonnement. C'était incroyable.

"_Vous allez passer la nuit au Chaudron Baveur_." Baknog lui a dit.

Harry plissa le nez. "_D'accord_."

"_Mais d'abord nous allons vous déguiser_." Baknog continua.

"_Comme vous?"_ Demanda Harry avec intérêt.

"_Non_," Baknog secoua la tête. "_Nous utiliserons la Potion de polynectar. Une gorgée transformera vos traits pendant une heure. Vous devez l'utiliser chaque fois que vous sortez de votre chambre."_

Harry sourit de soulagement. "_Cool. La dernière fois que j'étais avec Hagrid, ils m'ont tous fait peur. C'était comme si tout le monde me connaissait."_

Baknog ouvrit une armoire qui était à côté de la bibliothèque et en sortit une autre fiole de liquide et une petite boîte.

"_A quoi voulez-vous ressembler_?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "_Je ne sais pas."_

"_Très bien_." Baknog ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un petit sac en papier avec une photo sur le devant. _"Que dîtes vous de ça?"_

Harry regarda la photo, il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux bruns. "_Euh, bien sûr."_

Baknog ouvrit le sac et retira un cheveu qu'il laissa tomber dans le flacon de potion.

"_Est-ce que vous gardez toujours des cheveux dans votre placard?"_ Demanda Harry en regardant la potion devenir verte.

"_Il est utile d'en avoir en cas d'urgence_." Baknog lui tendit le flacon de potion. "_Vous n'avez besoin que d'une petite bouchée."_

Harry regarda la potion avec dégoût avant de prendre une gorgée. Immédiatement, il sentit son corps changer et grandir. Ça fait mal! Une fois que son corps eut fini de changer, Harry baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il était maintenant beaucoup plus grand.

"_Sensationnel_." Harry étira ses bras. "_C'est bizarre. Pourquoi mes vêtements me vont-ils toujours? Est-ce qu'ils ont grandi avec moi?"_

_"Non, ça ne le fait jamais_." Baknog répondit sèchement. "_Votre pantalon est un peu court."_

Harry baissa les yeux à temps pour voir Baknog pointer sa main vers son pantalon qui s'allongea.

_"Maintenant, transférez tout dans votre nouveau coffre et suivez-moi_." Ordonna Baknog alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Harry jeta rapidement tout de son ancienne malle à sa nouvelle. Au moment où il avait fermé le coffre et l'avait soulevé, Baknog était parti. Harry sortit du bureau à la hâte, sa malle dans une main et la cage de Hedwige dans l'autre, et heurta presque Baknog qui l'attendait visiblement.

"_Pardon_." Harry marmonna alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir avec Baknog. "_C'est bizarre d'avoir de plus longues jambes."_

"_Je connais_." Baknog a répondu.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au gobelin et réalisa que Baknog était toujours déguisé en humain. "_Oh, c'est vrai."_

_"Savez-vous comment vous rendre au train de Poudlard à partir d'ici?"_ Lui demanda Baknog.

"_Non_." Harry admit. "_Je ne pensais pas si loin."_

"_Je vous escorterez alors."_ Dit Baknog, alors que Harry et lui quittaient Gringotts. "_Je vous retrouverez au Chaudron Baveur à dix heures."_

"_Merci_." Harry sourit avec gratitude au gobelin. "_Ce serait génial!"_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. _

_Petite précision : cette histoire est composée de 10 chapitres et est la première d'une série de 4 tomes entièrement terminés donc pas de soucis d'abandon de ce côté. _

_A dans environ 2 semaines pour le prochain chapitre. _


End file.
